Eternal Twilight
by The Twilighter
Summary: In the distant past, before Riku and Sora, the powerful weapon, the Keyblade was created to bring peace and harmony to the Worlds. Oaths were broken, prophecies were fulfilled, and the light was betrayed, as the Worlds were lost in an Eternal Twilight.
1. A Beginning

Hey guys, this RP may not look very KH related at the start, but trust me, it is. This story is based on the creation of the Keyblades, so enjoy. I have created a Kingdom Hearts RP site thetwilighter. which is based shortly after this fan fic so check it out. Reviews and comments greatly appreciated.

* * *

The desert was harsh. Nothing but hot sand, as far as the eye could see, which blended with the pale blue sky at the edge of the horizon. The three suns were fierce, their red, yellow, and green light bathing the dunes in a strange, pale glow, creating shadows which tauntingly appeared to offer some respite from the heat. The world was barren and deserted, after all, who in their right mind would choose to inhabit such a god forsaken place? There was no water, food, or indeed any plants or animals at all on the desert-world, which had no name that could be remembered.

One lone figure moved over the dunes, however, a tall, slim, flame haired girl, with a large pack on her back, and a water bottle clutched in her hand as she struggled over the ever shifting sand, often stumbling. Her pale skin was red and burned to a color which rivaled her long, thick hair, which was bound by a strip of leather into a simple pony tail, however this could not prevent strands of red sticking to her sweat drenched face and neck. She was a pretty girl, with delicate features, and startlingly green eyes which seemed to burn and glitter with a hidden light. Her eyes were dull now though, none of their usual driven vigor remained, as her breath wheezed in her lungs, as she half walked, half climbed over yet another dune, near the point of exhaustion.

She wore short, dark green shorts, rimmed in white, and a plain white tank top, which was covered by a black jacket, the sleeves of which were well rolled up in an attempt to cool herself down. Upon her feet were enclosed white shoes, embroided with a thin green thread, and, upon her left ankle was a thin silver chain, which occasionally tinkled as she moved. Of course all items of clothing she wore were more brown and red then their original colors and in considerable need of a good soaking.

As she struggled over yet another dune, she swayed on her feet, and before she could stop herself she fell, rolling down, head over heels, until she reached the base, where she lay, unmoving in a state of severe exhaustion. She struggled weakly to a sitting position, and with a trembling hand, brought the flask to her mouth, the hot water, soothing her parched throat. She took a few gulps, before examining the remaining amount of water. The flask was barely even a quarter full, with perhaps only 3 mouthfuls remaining. With a sigh she lowered her head, and taking the pack off her back, she rummaged inside it, pulling out a hard crust of bread, which she devoured with considerable relish.

"My last crust," she muttered weakly, glad to hear the sound of anything other than the slight shifting of sand as she plodded along. "And my last flask too. I'll die out here." Leaning back on the slope of the dune she could do nothing other than curse her foolishness. _Why couldn't I listen? Those damn villagers told me I would die out here, but I just had to take on the challenge, didn't I…? _Her thoughts faded slowly into darkness, as she slipped into unconsciousness, where she could remember and relive better times.

_Her mother, Yaveth, a sad smile on her face, wishing her daughter well on her voyage, her arm around her husband, Senner. "Stay safe Raiina." He said in his deep voice. "This is what you want, so go out there and do it, before it's too late, explore the Worlds, just… come back and visit some time."_

_A small smile reached the young Raiina's face, as she rocked backwards and forwards, barely able to control her excitement. "Of course I will, I'm going to miss you both dearly." Her voice was soft and melodic, her way with words showing the maturity of all of her 18 years._

"_Have a great time," began her mother, a tear glistening on her cheek which was hastily wiped away. "We all know how stubborn you are, so since this is what you want to do, just go out and do it."_

_A nod and a swift embrace returned her parents kind words, as Raiina turned, a smile on her face, her head lifted proudly as she marched into the setting sun, and into a voyage._

_She had travelled from world to world, from the wonders of Agrabah to the Pride Lands, from Halloween Town to Olympus Coliseum, learning more and more about her deepest passion; the history of the worlds. She carried on in this fashion until the age of 23, when she lodged at Traverse Town, until she heard rumors of an uncharted and uninhabited world. Naturally once her curiosity had been aroused, the head strong young girl managed to barter her way onto a trades ship, which was passing near the unnamed world. Throwing caution to the winds, and choosing to ignore the warnings given to her by the villagers of Traverse Town, she set out exploring the world, to find knowledge and glory…_

Raiina woke slowly, running her tongue over her cracked and parched lips, moving her arms and legs weakly before struggling to a sitting position. She looked blearily up into the sky to see the first of the three moons, the red moon, which Raiina called Alaexis sinking slowly towards the endless horizon. "Three months," She croaked harshly, her throat parched once again. "I've been here for three months and look what I've found. Death. Damn your stubbornness and pride Raiina, damn it to hell!"

With that she picked, up her nearly empty flask, and draining the rest of the precious liquid, she threw it, as hard as she could, on the verge of screaming in her frustration and rage. The metallic substance of the flask reflected the red dying light, before it disappeared over the lip of a nearby dune, and so passed out of view. Muttering to herself, Raiina picked up her heavy pack, and shouldered it with a grim determination, her eyes flicking toward the horizon. She froze. There, just over the crest of that dune, surely, it couldn't be a building? She shaded her eyes, and using her sharp eye sight she inspected the dark blob, biting her lip unconsciously as she did so.

_Could it be a mirage? _She thought desperately, not willing to believe that the building was actually there just yet. _But no, surely it's not hot enough now, no, it must be there._ Striking up a fast pace, she clambered over dune after dune with a dogged determination, her eyes fixed only on the distant building, refusing to acknowledge the darkening sky. She walked, scrambled and stumbled her way throughout the evening, her new found energy dispersing with every move she made, until she could almost no longer move, such was the strength and potency of her fatigue. Soon she no longer saw or cared where she went, and she could almost do no more than crawl over the quickly cooling sand, almost slipping in and out of consciousness.

Hours, or perhaps even days later, Raiina finally pulled herself, half consciousness, up to the door of the strange building. It was a mansion of sorts, but very long and low, it was made out of a strange, surprisingly cool grey stone, with large windows set into its front, through which dark and dormant rooms could be seen, and set between these windows, a very solid, dark wood front door. Pushing herself wearily to her feet, Raiina raised a feeble arm, and pushed the solid door weakly, which surprisingly gave way and opened slightly, without a creek. Falling inside, Raiina pulled herself over the threshold, and onto a cool marble floor, reaching forward, simply putting one long arm in front of the other. She closed her eyes, feeling her way over the cool floor, until she hit something soft, and cotton covered, she opened her eyes a crack to determine the nature of the object. It was a shoe. A plain white, soft cotton slipper, which covered a white sock, which covered a foot belonging to a young man, perhaps in his late twenties, dressed in black, three quarter shorts, and a sleeveless, light blue vest. He opened his eyes, which were a light, almost golden brown. His slightly lined face broke into a wide, ecstatic grin which was punctuated by a large yawn.

"Sorry for not seeing you earlier, you just woke me you see, you wouldn't believe how long I've been waiting for you." His voice was carefree, but strangely emotional, as if his words carried deeper meanings all layered thickly on top of each other, and it was up to you how you chose to interpret it. He had light brown hair that seemed to sparkle golden in the light. He extended a long tanned arm, offering a hand, "Your name is Raiina, and you are going to take part in the creation of the most powerful weapon ever known to the worlds; the Keyblade."


	2. Valader

Not sure what she had just heard, Raiina looked up at the young man, her eyesight blurred, and unclear, as she watched his handsome face swim in and out of focus. "W-what?" She asked, her voice slurring a little from exhaustion, as she struggled to comprehend what the young man meant. "You are going to create a weapon-the most powerful the world has ever seen, it will not only have the power to destroy but create, to rebuild, to heal." He repeated, his hand still extended.

Raiina blinked slowly as the man's words reached her ears, and she frowned slightly as she tried to decipher their meaning. She looked up into his strangely golden eyes, feeling herself being drawn down into them, into him, into his heart, his soul- "Who are you?" She asked, unable to suppress a gasp as she stared into those mesmerizing eyes. He smiled, a heart melting grin, showing his perfect white teeth, "My name is Valader."

Extending her arm slowly to grasp his extended hand, Raiina curled her own pale fingers around his tanned hand, and struggled to her feet, her whole body shaking slightly with exertion. He looked upon her with kind eyes, steadying her as she shook, "You should rest, here, let me show you to your room-"

Raiina took a shaky step, before the room swam before her eyes and the last thing she saw, was the marble floor rushing toward her.

* * *

Raiina opened her eyes slowly, even her eyelids felt heavy, as if they were reluctant to move. The room was spacious, but not overly large, with smooth beige wall, and a dark marble floor. She was lying in a bed, quite low to the floor, upon a soft mattress, covered with blue sheets, one of which was draped over her clothed form. The room was bare apart from the bed, and a large desk situated on the adjacent wall, opposite the small wooden door. There were no windows in the room, which suggested to Raiina that this was an internal room, away from the outer walls. Her shoes had been placed neatly next to the bed, and from the looks of things they had been cleaned, for the white was now bright, the material, soft restored to its former glory.

She wiggled her toes and fingers, flexing her muscles, trying to determine if anything was broken or damaged, but apart from an almost paralyzing stiffness in her legs, arms and back, she seemed fine, even her sun burn seemed to have gone. Struggling into a sitting position, she brushed her hair out of her face, before there came a gentle knock at the door, shortly followed by the door being opened slowly, a handsome face appearing around the edge.

"Ah, you're awake at last!" Valader opened the door further before taking a few long strides to the bed, where he stood, smiling faintly a small distance from the seated Raiina. "Though I suppose given what you've been through it's not surprising, I'd need to rest for two days if I'd trekked through that desert the same as you." His words were light hearted, his tone carefree, but his voice was quiet and controlled, an intriguing sound which Raiina found herself fascinated by.

"Two days?" She asked, hardly believing she could have slept for that long, "And anyway, where is this place? How come there's a building here of all places? In the middle of an uninhabited world?"

Valader gave a small smile, shaking his head slightly, "So inquisitive, though I guess you do need to find out sooner or later. You'll have to wait till you meet the others before I can explain, though I'll give you a few answers to think about. This place has always been here, since the worlds began, and nothing, even this world is what it seems. Now, how about breakfast? But I suggest you ch-"

"What? Wait!" Raiina cut him off, her eyes bright with curiosity, "What do you mean this place has always been here, someone had to build it. And what do you mean 'others'?"

"All of your questions, well most of them, I will answer later, after breakfast, and as for the others, there are three more people, who, like you are fated to create the Keyblade." Valader turned walking toward the door, before once again he was halted by Raiina's words.

"You used that word again 'Keyblade' what is it? And what do you mean by fated?" Her head was cocked to one side, her face set in a determined expression as she kept up her continual stream of questions.

Valader reached the door, and turned the polished handle before acknowledging Raiina's questions, "Like I said before, I'll answer your questions at breakfast. After you get changed into something clean come to the dining room, down the hall to your right, and the first door on the left. Some clean clothes are on the floor at the end of your bed."

He closed the door quickly, leaving a confused, slightly mutinous Raiina behind him.

* * *

Heya everyone, anyone who has read this, please tell me how you think the story is going, if you like it and so on. But anyway thanks do much for reading it, I really appreciate it.

X


	3. Introductions

K, this is the longest chapter so far, enjoy!

* * *

Seated at a high backed wooden chair, at a polished, rectangular black stone table, Raiina felt more than a little out of place as she ate the sumptuous array of fruits available in front of her for her breakfast. Despite her famish after her enforced fast from the long march across the desert; she ate slowly, trying to avoid the relatively awkward silence which had settled over the room.

Taking a hand off the banana she happened to be peeling, she scratched at her back, not relishing the feel of the strange clothes; a light blue top with thin straps, and black shorts. She had to restrain herself from continually casting her eyes around the room, and instead forced herself to concentrate on the large banana in her hand, as she methodically ate it, flicking her eyes up every so often to catch glances of the people in the room with her.

Valader sat at the head of the table, leaning back into his own chair, a thoughtful expression on his face, as he ate his own bowl of fruit, pausing every now and then between mouthfuls to make conversation with the handsome youth seated next to him, between himself and Raiina.

The youth had relatively long, dirty blonde hair, which finished shortly above his shoulders, often falling onto his tanned face, after which it was promptly flicked away, only to fall again a few seconds later. He had bright, startlingly blue eyes, and an open light hearted grin, which seemed to make the room light up, and his laughter was a bright, raucous peal. He was wearing simple three quarter length jeans and a white tee-shirt, which covered a part of his tanned, muscled arms.

He was slim, and not very tall, perhaps the same height as Raiina, and he was casually, yet gracefully slouched in his similar chair, his legs resting on the table in front of him, not caring whether his bare feet were in or out of someone else's food.

Catching Raiina's eye, he gave her a slow purposeful sink, before placing his hand behind his head, tossing his hair back as he did so. "Hiya!" He smiled, a broad grin lighting up his face, "M'name is Tyson, but you can call me Ty for short."

Raiina gave him a slight smile back, "Hi, I'm Raiina. How long have you been here for?"

"A week, give or take I suppose, I got 'ere second after Atrum over there, and o'course Valader was here before him." Ty nodded in the direction of another, older youth seated on Raiina's left, opposite to Valader.

He had dark brown hair that fell about his face in an elegant way down to about his ears. His eyes were a deep, chocolate brown, and he had a meaningful stare. He was quite handsome, his refined features set in a sort of half smile, as he sat lightly on his chair, one arm resting on its high back.

He was clad in cargo pants with a white vest, which snugly fit his muscular frame. Raising a hand he brushed it through his hair, before giving a large yawn, which seemed to ripple through his whole body, like a cat. Reaching out, he grabbed the tall glass in front of him, downing the pure water inside in a series of mouthfuls before replacing it neatly on the table, resting his long arm once again on the back of his chair.

A slight movement at the side of the room alerted Raiina to the presence of the fourth and final member of the group, as a slim, lithe figure slipped out of the shadows to perch neatly on the edge of her own chair.

She was small and thin, and seemed, well-so _delicate_. Her every movement was perfectly controlled, and she almost seemed to glide rather than walk, every flick of her head, and movement of her arm as she helped herself to an apple off a nearby plate was smooth, graceful, like that of a dancer.

She was small and light, a stark contrast to herself, Raiina thought with a smirk, while she was quite flexible and not bad at dancing, this girl outclassed everyone else, she was a natural. She had mid-length, mousy brown hair, tied back in a bun, and watery blue, gray eyes, which for now were fixed on the plate in front of her.

She wore a short white skirt and a light purple singlet, with black, slip on shoes that covered her tiny feet. Everything about this new figure seemed so small and refined and pretty, that Raiina felt like a tomboy in comparison.

Seeing the new comer's arrival, Valader broke off his conversation with Ty, before his face split into a welcoming grin. "Aerren, good to see you, now that you are here we can begin."

Raiina tensed instantly, draining her glass of water in several gulps before setting it down on the table in front of her, she leaned forward slightly, her full and undivided attention on Valader. For now, surely at last she would be getting the answers to some of her questions.

"Now I'm sure most of you are wondering what's going on and I will answer your questions to the best of my ability, I'm not going to reveal everything straight away, I don't want to overload you with information or confuse you."

His eyes flicked to Raiina at this final remark, smiling slightly at the threatening look, which had appeared on her face.

"First things first, an introduction is called for seeing as we have the final member of our group. Raiina, I believe that you've already met Ty," He began, gesturing toward the slouching figure next to her, who grinned cockily, giving Raiina a discrete thumbs up.

"And this is Atrum," he continued, pointing toward the figure opposite him, who smiled mysteriously at Raiina, raising one hand elegantly in greeting, uttering a light, "Hello," in his smooth, tones.

"And finally Aerren," She looked up at Raiina, for the first time meeting her eyes with her own clear gaze. She merely nodded, a bored look appearing on her face, before she returned her attention to the remaining food on her plate.

"Now that that's sorted, allow me to explain to you what your purpose is here," He paused, staring into space for a second as if unsure how to begin or what to explain.

"Each of you has been brought here for a reason, a sole reason which is important to the very nature, the very survival of the Worlds and all living creatures. You are going to be part of the creation of an awesome weapon called the Keyblade."

A shiver traveled down Raiina's spine at the very mention of the name, even the word itself seemed to hold power that seemed to make colours brighten for the briefest second when it was uttered.

Seemingly oblivious to the reaction the name had caused, Valader continued, his voice becoming more impassioned with every word he said. Yet it seemed to Raiina that his voice was layered with something darker, as if he were not only explaining the nature of this weapon to them, but giving a warning.

"The Keyblade has the power to destroy, and rebuild to wound and to heal, and even, to some extent to kill and to give life. It will bring balance to the Worlds and become a beam of light in the dark, and you four will be the Wielders of this mighty weapon, guardians if you will of the entire Universe!"

He paused and a deep silence settled in the wake of his words, as the four, future Wielders struggled to comprehend his words. Ty, his legs now swung down off the table, was leaning forward, listening intently, serious for the first time. Atrum was staring at Valader, a peculiar, far-off expression in his dark eyes, as if he were imagining the possibilities of such a weapon.

Aerren, was staring at the wall to the left of Raiina's head, a slight smirk on her face as if she were convinced that this were some elaborate scheme. _If I weren't such a serious person, I wouldn't believe it either_, Raiina thought to herself, rubbing her face with her hands. _But Valader seems like a trustworthy person…I guess I'll have to believe him, at least for now_.

Sitting up, Raiina cleared her throat slightly, drawing the attention of the other four in the room, and she almost felt overwhelmed by the force of those golden, blue, brown and gray stares. "Uhh… well, I mean Valader you haven't told us about yourself, I mean err… you didn't say why you are here, and well, how do you know we are the ones you want, I mean, I just sort of ended up here."

She blushed slightly, and was almost shocked at her own reaction; normally she would never get embarrassed, though she supposed that these weren't exactly normal circumstances.

Risking a glance up a Valader, she saw him examining her intently, as if summing her up, deciding how best he could answer her. "I… I can't answer all of your questions now, and before you start, trust me, it's for your own good. I will answer all of your questions, or at least attempt to, but for now, some answers will just have to wait. But to give you something to think about, let's just say that, it is your destiny to be here, your destiny to create this weapon, and that it is my destiny to guide, and teach you."

Raiina nodded, sighing when she realized she would have to be patient, and unfortunately patience wasn't one of her more notable values.

Breaking the ensuing silence, Valader stood up and stated in a bright, casual voice, "Now, to begin today, let's get some training in before the day gets too hot."


	4. Training

Before I begin, I would like to thank Flamestar, and Atrum, from my KH RPing site- Eternal Twilight (thetwilighter(dot)proboards98(dot)com) for letting me use the characters of Ty and Atrum.

These characters, along with Raiina, my character are currently being RPed with, however I have changed some aspects of Atrum and Ty's appearance and personality to better fit the fanfic.

Also sorry about the delay in updating, I've been really busy lately. x.x

Anyway, on with the fic! Thanks so much to people who have reviewed!

* * *

"Ok everyone, take a breather," Valader's voice was greeted by four sighs of relief, as the students collapsed sideways from their seated positions on the ground, trying to relax their cramped muscles.

Raiina blinked, trying to clear the sweat out of her eyes, as she raised a hand to her red forehead, in an attempt to shade her eyes from the burning light that seemed to be everywhere around her. With a sigh she adjusted her legs, straightening them from their cramped position underneath her body, as she stretched them, trying to get the feeling back into her toes.

Her eyes sought the horizon, where the last of the suns' could just be seen over one of the dunes, and as she watched out of the corner of her eye, it disappeared, heralding the oncoming night. For the best part of the day the group had been meditating, an easy task many might think, but not when you had to do it for hours on end, trying to hone your mind as you did so.

Shortly after breakfast, Valader told the four apprentices to change into loose fitting white garments, before taking them outside into the scalding heat, sitting them down in the shade of the building.

"Before you can even begin to achieve physical strength, you must first strengthen the mind. We will achieve this by meditation."

A low snort greeted this statement, and Raiina turned to see Aerren looking intently at Valader, a bemused, bored expression on her face.

"You have got to be kidding me, meditation? I've been doing meditation for years, ever since I was little, so thanks, but no thanks, my minds 'strengthened' as it is." Her voice was quiet and low, but musical, as is she were a melodious bird trilling some glorious melody, but she had a bored, disdainful tone, that Raiina instantly disliked, for one reason or another.

Valader gave Aerren a wry smile, "Ahh, but am I right in assuming you've never meditated focusing particularly on one aspect of your mind, or for that matter done so in the heat for extended periods of time?"

The look on Aerren's face was enough of an answer, so Valader turned away, beckoning for the group to sit cross legged on the ground, their backs straight, and hands in their laps, clasped together.

"Now," he began, pacing in front of them. "I want you to close your eyes and to hold in your minds, a picture of a beam of light, yes? Picture light flooding you mind, entering every pore upon your body."

Raiina along with Ty, Aerren and Atrum shut their eyes obediently, trying to summon the picture Valdaer was presenting to them. Concentrating as hard as she could upon that mental image Raiina tried to block out all other thoughts- a challenge for her over active mind.

"Now," continued Valader, "Concentrate on that image, not only see the light, but feel it, hear it. I will be back later, do not move, or think of any other thoughts apart from the light, this is your challenge."

And with that, he was gone, leaving the trainees, to complete the assigned task, leaving a blanket of silence which covered the world, broken only, by the whisper of wind.

Raiina desperately clung onto the image of the light, having to wrench her thoughts back to the beam whenever she became distracted, something which seemed to be happening increasingly often.

For hours and hours, the group sat there, until they were so hot, hungry, and thirsty, they no longer even tried to focus their thoughts, rather they just tried to keep from fainting.

When at last Valader emerged, the group collapsed on the sand, gulping down the cool water and bread rolls he had brought with him, famished beyond belief.

Sitting down, next to Ty, he smiled at the group, ignoring the mutinous expressions which had appeared on their sweat drenched faces. "Not as easy as it looks is it?" His voice was light, almost playful as he addressed the future wielders, a sly smile on his face.

"You did well though, all of you. From now on, everyday while you stay here you must come out here in the morning and meditate for three hours, each time focusing all your thoughts and energy on the light, ok? That is vital."

Standing up, he pulled the four up with him, gesturing to the building at his back, "Now get changed, and meet in the dining room for dinner, but make sure you get a shower first."

With Valader in front, the group trudged silently back to the beckoningly cool halls of the building, their thoughts buzzing. The training had begun.


	5. A Secret Revealed

The week passed quickly to Raiina, in a haze of sunlight, and pain as she dutifully meditated every morning, struggling to bring her mind and body closer to the light. Slowly but surely her mind was becoming more focused, where she had fallen from the light before, she now felt herself being pulled closer, slowly but surely towards that bright beam, and when she reached out her hands she could almost feel heat radiating outward toward her skin, as the beam formed a bright, fiery sword.

After meditation each day they would get changed and have a late breakfast, before beginning combat training, something which all of the group were looking forward, especially Atrum, who's eyes seemed to light up whenever the words "Keyblade", or "combat" were mentioned.

It was still early days though, and all of the fighting was basic, as so far they had only covered simple blocks, and a few punches, but the small group advanced quickly, guided as always, by Valader, a black belt in more than one style of fighting.

"Before you learn to fight with a sword, or with a Keyblade, you must first learn how to fight with your fists," Valader instructed, pacing in front of his kneeling students.

"But I thought, you said we'd never be without our Keyblade's or somethin', you said whenever we needed them, they would appear, through magic or something-" Ty began, his head cocked to one side, so he looked like some form of happy, loveable dog.

"Good point," interrupted Aerren, "When are we learning magic, that's going to be a vital part of fighting isn't it. And how can you _know _everything about something we haven't even created yet?"

Valader paused, as if, once again he was deciding on how best to answer everyone's questions, in that cryptic manner he always seemed to adopt.

Sighing, Raiina shifted slightly, smoothing her loose, white fighting clothes, before beginning in a quiet voice. "Why can't you tell us Valader? What is there that is such a big secret or concept, that we won't understand, or appreciate? Please at least answer some of our questions, as usually your answers raise more questions then they satisfy."

Her eyes were downcast, staring stoically at the sand just in front of her slim form, as her face slowly turned redder and redder the longer she spoke. Everything about Valader made her nervous, his cool, kind voice, his deep eyes, sparkling smile and mysterious manner. He was an enigma to Raiina, one that she would very much like to solve…

A shadow cast over her body, and she raised her gaze reluctantly, to see Valader standing above her, a curious expression on his face. He stared into her eyes for a long moment, before sighing, and surveying the rest of the future Wielder's, all of whom were listening eagerly, awaiting what would surely be the answers to some of their questions, spoken, and unspoken.

"It's, it's…" Valader broke off, biting his lip slightly, which made Raiina realize yet again how young he was, he wouldn't be much older than she was, and yet here she was expecting him to answer such questions.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just, I don't know how to, though I suppose I have to begin somewhere. I can't tell you everything yet though, and before you get angry, it's because part of the story is still a mystery to me. You keep asking me about how I know things, so I guess I'll start there. You see, there is… a prophecy of sorts that tells about four wielders who will come and restore balance and light to the worlds, by using Keyblade's something which they will create. The four of you, are those four wielder's, as well, you found your way here, which the prophecy said you would. It stated that the four 'chosen ones' if you will, would find this world, and find me, and that that was one of the signs that you would be a future wielder."

He paused, looking around, trying to gauge the reaction of his students before he continued, "I'll show you the prophecy sometime, but for now, let's get on with the training!"

He moved away from Raiina, and back out to the front of the kneeling group, returning to his familiar role as instructor. "Now as for your questions Ty, and Aerren, it is vital for us to know how to fight with our fists, as that is the basis of all combat, and Aerren, we will learn magic when I think you are ready, and not before, are we clear?"

Four head nodded slowly in unison, as Valader began to instruct them in how to properly execute a left jab, showing them how to correctly extend their arm in a sharp but powerful motion.

Raiina's eyes flicked around, looking at her fellow students, marveling at the changes that had occurred in her companions in a week. Ty was as cheerful and happy as ever, yet there seemed to be more purpose to his actions now, he almost seemed more serious, as if he understood that what they were learning was of the upmost importance, which Raiina supposed it was.

Atrum was as unfathomable as ever, as he kneeled on the sand, his dark hair moving gently in the slight wind, as it fell gracefully over his smooth face. Yet for all his lack of true expression, Raiina could sense a change in his demeanor, he seemed more eager, and more passionate, and his deep eyes shone with a dark glimmer that showed his determination.

Aerren was perhaps the least changed of all Raiina suspected, and without knowing why she felt a surge of something akin to dislike whenever she saw her petite frame, and delicate features. Her expression was often one of boredom, and she seemed to not fully appreciate what Valader was teaching them, or at least that's what Raiina felt.

The group concluded their lesson before heading back inside, hurrying toward the showers that awaited them along with a sumptuous meal.

As she sat at the dark wooden table, Raiina looked at the three future wielders seated in front of her, and she felt a surge of connection, a sort of bond with them. All thoughts and feelings she had towards them disappeared in an instant, as she realized that no matter what, for the rest of their lives, their destinies would be intertwined forever.

She flicked a gaze up at Aerren and shuddered slightly, she wasn't sure how she would handle seeing her for the rest of her life, but she would struggle on silently as always.


End file.
